Pedal bicycles, exercise bicycles, certain fitness equipment, and the like, generally (hereinafter referred to as “pedalling apparatus”) have a seat for a user to sit on while pedalling. In an attempt to allow people of different physique to use the same pedalling apparatus, it is provided with an adjustably positionable seat arrangement. This seat arrangement has the seat clamped to one end of a seat post, and the opposite end of the seat post is adjustably positioned into a straight seat tube with little or no horizontal adjustment. As such, the prior art pedalling apparatus provides seat post adjustments only for the differences in the riders' leg lengths. Adjustments for differences in arm lengths and torso lengths are made in the forward frame section and the handlebars. The prior art apparatus also does not provide for adjustments to suit differences in torso lengths and arm lengths in riders of the same height. Furthermore, the seat arrangement of the prior art apparatus is not capable of providing adjustments to suit varying rider physiques whilst retaining enough space for the legs to pedal efficiently with the rider remaining seated in a position that provides correct anatomical support. Consequently, the prior art apparatus does nor provide sufficient beneficial adjustability for people of all physiques.
Many users of the prior art pedalling apparatus therefore continue to suffer pain and discomfort due to pedalling while sitting on a seat that is at an incorrect pedalling position for them. The incorrect pedalling position causes pain and discomfort for the riders and places the riders to pedal in an inefficient pedalling action which requires strenuous effort in pedalling, and thereby causes quick body exhaustion.
Designers of pedalling apparatus resort to use different frame sizes in order to allow more people to ride in the correct pedalling position. Some manufacturers have up to seven different frame sizes for a particular model of their pedalling apparatus. But, even with that many frame sizes, they are unable to provide all adjustments required to suit the variances in physique of all users. Moreover, making and stocking many different frame sizes are not cost efficient as more jigs and frame materials are required for manufacturing, and more storage space is required for wholesalers and retailers to stock pedalling apparatuses with many different frame sizes.
Most popular upright bicycles (mountain bikes, citybikes, hybrids) are therefore produced in a number of frame sizes. Examples of frame sizes of certain leading bicycle makers are:                Trek USA—FUEL 90 model: Men—S, M, L, XL Women—XS,SM 7200 FX model: Men—15″, 17″, 20″, 22″ Women—17″,20″        Raleigh USA—SC200 model: Men—16″, 18′, 20″, 22″ Women—16″,19″        Fuji—Regis model: Men—S, M, L Women—15″,18″        Schwinn—Mesa GS model: Men—15″, 17″, 19′, 21′, 23′        
Despite having a large number of frame sizes, customised adjustment in these bicycles is limited to the extent to which the seat post can be vertically adjusted in height and the minimal fore/aft adjustment of the seat using the universal “rails” system, plus the adjustment of the handle bar position. The adjustment does not provide fine, increment adjustment of the vertical and horizontal positioning of the seat to cater for varying torso, arm and leg lengths within the same height of riders and fails to provide easy, simultaneous adjustment in both planes.
The inventor has noted that the designs of the prior art pedalling apparatus as a whole do not provide correct anatomical support for the desired pedalling position. Examples of these designs are the “mountain bike” design, the hybrids/citybike design, and designs of certain exercise equipment.
Mountain Bike
The popular “mountain bike” design of bicycles uses an upright seat tube as the rear section of the frame and has a low-set handle bar at the front section. This design results in a “bent-spine” riding position with most of the rider's weight pulled forward onto the front part (horn or pommel) of the seat. The rider's weight is then supported by the perineum and central crotch area, whereby causing the rider to suffer considerable discomfort. This incorrect support of the rider also creates abrasion and chafing of the inner thighs, central crotch and the genitalia of the rider, causing pain and further discomfort. The correct support for the rider's weight is by the ischial tuberosities (sit bones).
The low-set handle bar of the mountain bike design causes the rider to bend his upper body forward in order to grasp the handle bar by the hands. Such bending causes cramping of the diaphragm and it places a lot of pressure on the hands and arms.
The bent-spine position also causes cramps to the body and an ineffective pedalling action. To produce a more effective pedalling action the rider must ride off the seat.
Hybrid/Citybike
Due to consumer reaction against the abovementioned disadvantages associated with the mountain bikes, the “hybrid” style bike has emerged, whilst citybikes continue to be used in Europe and Japan for many years.
These bikes have a higher handle bar and create less of the bent spine position in comparison to the mountain bikes. But they do not position the rider to receive the correct anatomical support and still place the rider too far forward to achieve optimum ease and efficiency in pedalling.
Exercise Equipment
Exercise/stationary bicycles and exercise equipment that are designed for the users to pedal in a fitness session, lack the capacity to position the riders to receive correct anatomical support. They do not provide sufficient adjustment of the seat to cater for a large range of different rider physiques.
Recumbent Style Bike
Recently recumbent style bikes have been developed in an attempt to overcome disadvantages caused by the mountain bikes and the hybrid/citybikes. This type of bikes places a rider in an almost prone position, with the pedals far forward of the rider's body. Whilst recumbent bikes provide a more efficient pedalling action, and greater support and comfort in seating, they are difficult to control and manoeuvre. They also have a safety problem as they are so low that drivers of vehicles have difficulty seeing them. As with other bikes, they lack sufficient seat adjustment to suit varying rider physique.
These bikes are also difficult to park, store, ship and transport.